


[Cover] You Go to My Head (series)

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: For the incomparable duo, 7percentsolution and J_baillier. Thank you for the hard work and for the time both of you are spending on this work. Kudos to the both you. :)





	[Cover] You Go to My Head (series)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts), [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/GGN5sAY)

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished reading Scar Tissue last month and seriously—this whole series never left my mind. Aside from I'm not interested with hospitals and medical terms before, but when I got admitted two years ago, that changed. But I still don't like the smell of hospitals though. It creeps me out. :/
> 
> Anyway, this brilliantly written angst dehydrated my tears constantly when I was reading it. And some parts are really too much to read. Heartbreaking. Beautiful pain. That's all. 
> 
> I'm still wishing for an Eventual Happy Ending. *crossed fingers*


End file.
